


their last romance

by morango



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morango/pseuds/morango
Summary: When Dahyun decides to show up early, Mina feels much more than her heart in burning embers.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	their last romance

**Author's Note:**

> “Voici mon secret. Il est très simple: on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.”
> 
> ― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Le Petit Prince

No matter how inspired she feels on that bland Saturday night, Mina can't sit at the table and work. She bites the pen cap until her tooth hurts for a moment and gives another defeated look at the pile of papers she has to read thoroughly. She had given up on dining out with Jihyo and Tzuyu to stay home, working, and not even the guilt of giving that up forced her to dedicate herself and actually do some work. Mina throws her head back and supports the weight of her head on the back of the chair. She looks at the ceiling of the little office she has in her apartment and snorts. In the distance, the water falling in Sana's bathroom can be heard.

She would like to have her thoughts fixed on tax law, on papers outlining in excruciating details the merger of those two pharmaceutical companies. Damn it, she would even like to be thinking about how there are more than four hundred words to the concept of 'snow' in Scotland; about that weird experiment that happened a few decades ago dedicated to teaching dolphins how to speak English; or even how the most successful pirate in history was, in fact, a woman - but her thoughts follow a route through outlined paths that lead to the same destination: Dahyun, who told each of these curiosities to her.

Instead, she had her attention focused on the geographical distance between her and Dahyun. She really hadn't thought of anything else since she woke up and Dahyun’s absence was as inconvenient as a non-stop itchy body part that is out of reach.

It was distressing to lose sight of Dahyun. More than distressing, it was agonizing, suffocating, destructive. With the same speed that the feeling had arisen, it grew, sinking its roots deep into Mina's core. A plaintive sigh escapes her lips as she watches the tedious ceiling. Dahyun, owner of the most sincere, beautiful, and warmest smiles she knew. Dahyun, who made fun of everything and looked at her with eyes filled with loving promises of an easy and light life. Who always kissed her on the mouth in a way that made Mina laugh and brought with her the smell of washed clothes that would always soothe her. Dahyun, who said exaggerated phrases that made Mina roll her eyes and laugh so openly, happiness traveling in her bloodstream and making her feel so exultant just for being alive. Dahyun, who had a sinful tongue and would kiss Mina fearlessly when she felt brave and inflamed with desire as if any kiss could be the last one.

And it was never the last one. In the whirlwind of feelings that encircled and nourished them, the certainty that they both wanted the last kiss to take as long as possible to arrive was one of the most remarkable. Only one kiss could eliminated any bad feeling, any loneliness. Which explained again why Mina felt so lonely and sad. She still hadn't kissed Dahyun today, she hadn't even seen a glimpse of her. Any crumb would hold her up for another day and she tried to lean on the memories of their recent dates.

"Hey, Minari," Sana appears at the office door; a towel wrapped around her body and soaked hair dripping. Wet footprints spread across the porcelain floor. Following Mina's gaze, Sana hastens to add apologetically, "I'll mop it, I promise."

Mina smiles, waving dismissively. "What's up?"

"I've been wondering if you don't want to go to the movies with me and Jeong."

"I would love to, but I have several papers to read through the night," Mina points to the stack of paper in front of her.

Sana pouts. "Okay then..."

Mina waits for her to return to her room, but Sana rests her head on the doorframe. Her curious eyes roam around the room and she is eager to ask something. Mina expects her to verbalize whatever is on her mind, but after a few seconds, it is clear that she is waiting for an initiative.

Mina puts the pen she bit on the table. The cap was completely chewed. "What is wrong?"

"You look sad," Sana points out and there are so many feelings in her tone that it's impossible for Mina not to notice. Confusion. Curiosity. Fear. Concern.

Sana cares about everyone like it were a paid job in which she has to give her all. And it's sweet of her. It's in her nature. She had the sharpest of perceptions and does not rest until she discovers the reason for one’s sadness, so she can finally get to what she really wants: to solve their problems. But what was going through Mina's head and thoughts are not quite a problem, thankfully. It was much more similar to an impasse that could not be resolved immediately.

It was easier to confess once and for all. "I'm just missing Dahyun."

Sana is caught off guard. "Well, that was easier than I anticipated," she confesses and Mina doesn't quite understand, which makes her explain "getting a confession about how you feel without having to press any further."

What Sana doesn't know is that Mina has felt more courageous and determined since she let Dahyun into her life. Dahyun had taken too long to finally appear in it and now that she is here, Mina was doing her best to deserve that relationship. And even after giving her all, the peace that came and made its home in Mina’s life with Dahyun’s arrival could never be matched. Because yeah, in the beginning, she doubted a little, a romance surrounded by clichés and too good to be true could only fuck her sooner or later. However, Dahyun wears her heart on her sleeves, leaving no room for misunderstandings or mixed feelings, and Mina could only surrender and be as committed to feeling and relationship as she was. She now had extensive experience in being sincere and saying what she feels.

Mina feels the blush on her cheeks settling in just thinking about that girl. She tries to hide her cheeks with her hair so Sana won't notice it. “I often confess my feelings now. And shamelessly.”

A strange, low sound escapes Sana's mouth and Mina knows that she is suppressing a scream inside her. Mina looks at her and rolls her eyes when Sana finally lets out a squeal. “You two are so cute. I thought you guys were fighting.”

"We don't really fight," Mina replies and Sana continues to smile excitedly. "Didn't you have a floor to mop and a movie to watch?"

"Really? Not even a silly little argument about something irrelevant?” Sana asks and Mina shakes her head. "Where is she, by the way?"

Mina gets up and starts walking towards Sana. “At her parents' house. She will be staying there until tomorrow.”

"Oh, this must be killing you."

Mina catches up with her and starts pushing her out of the office. "It really is." She turns Sana over and places her two hands on her back, over the towel, pushing her toward the hall. "Now go and don't keep Jeongyeon waiting or _you_ will have a silly little argument soon."

Before Sana returns to her room, she turns to stare at Mina for one last time. "You really are in love, aren't you?"

Mina's eyes burned with explanations, but she only dared to answer, "yes, I am. Calamitously in love.”

Sana's smile is somewhat repressed with satisfaction and compassion when she says, “blissfully in love. This is your last romance.”

Mina stares at her and repeats. "My last romance?"

"Your last romance because it will become true love."

***

Mina hears light footsteps echoing down the hall. Automatically, a hot shiver emerges from her core because it is unmistakable the way Dahyun leads her steps when she walks and Mina's body knows that she is the one who approaches. Mina suddenly sits down on her bed and stuffs some papers into the drawer of the side table next to her. She runs her hands through her hair and feels stupid, with adolescent insecurity invading her because she wants to be pretty when Dahyun puts her eyes on her figure.

The girl's footsteps get closer and the probability that in a few minutes Dahyun might be filling her bed is so exciting that she feels her chest in burning embers with a crazy, strange, constant feeling of adoration and desire that she was not used to feeling it and now resided permanently within her. Dahyun lets out a low "babe?" as she approaches and Mina's heart, previously calloused with so much longing, now leaps energetically in her chest, excited, happy, pulsating.

Dahyun appears in Mina's field of vision. She has her hands in the front pockets of the jeans she wears, a black beanie, thick glasses, and a destructive smile on her lips. A rebellious sigh escapes Mina's lips without her allowing it and the feeling that surrounds her whenever she thinks of Dahyun desperately corrodes her. They had been dancing around each other for over two months now and the feeling of newness was never shattered. Everything about her was beautiful and Mina was burning with desire. They look at each other. Dahyun is a little flushed and her gaze is unsettling, it's like looking in the mirror and seeing an image reflected that doesn't keep secrets from you.

"I've never missed someone as much as I missed you today," Dahyun says.

Mina tilts her head and beams. She holds her ankles. "You always say that."

"It's becoming truer by the day," Dahyun defends herself. She leans her head against the doorframe and her neck is exposed when her hair falls to her back. "Come here."

Mina complies, standing up and immediately wrapping her arms around Dahyun's neck. Dahyun rests her hands around Mina's waist, holding her tight. When their bodies fit, Mina sighs and replies, “I missed you too. All day long."

Dahyun smiles and raises her nose to Mina's right temple, caressing the skin with the tip of her nose. The feverish sensation that runs through her body is strong enough to refuse to be suppressed and when Mina feels Dahyun's hot, seductive breath in the curve of her neck, she can no longer hold back. Mina catches Dahyun's chin and drives her to her lips almost desperately and once again it's like she has finally reached the sun when Dahyun's tongue clashes with hers.

The change in Dahyun's behavior is drastic when she alternates between two extremes, walking the thin tightrope between being so sensual and so innocent, breaking the kiss to giggle when Mina's fingers reach the lobe of her right ear, stroking the spot because Mina knows she likes it, and radically changing her expression when their lustful eyes collide. She pulls Mina to one more kiss and takes one hand to the back of Mina's neck, deepening it like a sea that drowns you progressively, completely insatiable.

"How was it at your parents' house?" Mina asks as soon as Dahyun breaks the kiss again to kiss her neck.

Dahyun stops sucking a spot momentarily to answer her but resumes action as soon as she finishes her sentence. "All right, except for the part where I abstained from your kisses all day."

"Yeah?" Mine giggles out. Dahyun had moved her kisses to the collarbone. "Did anything interesting happen there?"

Dahyun was too focused on kissing the entire length of Mina's collarbone to answer it properly. "Not much. They invited me to have lunch with them again tomorrow.”

Mina removes the beanie from Dahyun's head because the contact with her face is tickling and, over her shoulder, aims to land it on the bed, but it ends up falling in a very divergent place. The paths Dahyun traces with her lips on her skin deviate and intersect several times. "Makes sense. It’s your birthday. Although I don't know how I will survive other long hours without you...”

Dahyun pauses the kisses. She pecks Mina's lips and has a palpable curiosity in her eyes when their eyes meet. Mina feels her chest tighten in a mixture of agony and pleasure. "Good thing the invitation extends to my girlfriend then."

The brunette's breathing stops for a few seconds. "What?"

"My mom suggested I take you to lunch after I told her I was heading back home even though I promised her I’d stay there until tomorrow," Dahyun explains. She takes her hand to Mina's cheek and strokes it with her thumb. “She's curious to meet the girl I can't spend a day away from,” she leans her forehead on Mina's for a few brief seconds, quickly adding “but it's okay if you don't want to, I understand it's too early.”

"I would love that, honey," Mina assures her, seizing Dahyun's lips in a kiss a little longer than the peck, but still brief. She looks into Dahyun's eyes before assuring her again. “I really would. But did you? Head back home?”

Dahyun gives her a lopsided smile and sucks a spot right on the curve of her neck. "Why? You’re here."

Mina shakes her head, undeniably surrendered to that feeling and to that woman. Her heartbeat accelerates while Dahyun makes her way back to her mouth with her lips. "You're infuriating."

Dahyun gives one last kiss to her jaw. When she looks back at her girlfriend, she has a smug smile on her lips. "I'm pretty sure you said, and I say this in verbatim, 'I feel completely unarmed by your side and this is scary' on our first date, so infuriating doesn't affect me."

Mina presses the tip of her tongue to the palate. She hears Dahyun laughing at the expression on her face. "You called me perfect the night we met."

Dahyun's left fingers touches the scalp near the back of Mina's neck, the strands of hair running between her fingers. With her right thumb, she rubs Mina's lips slowly in order to undo the stubborn pout that she flaunts. "I still think that."

Mina gives her a toothy smile. Her hands touch Dahyun’s back. "Really?"

Dahyun kisses her cheek. "Of course. Truer by the day.”

Mine is flushed. The objectivity and clarity with which Dahyun would always expose her own feelings made Mina's ears turn red quite often. She always said things that made her shy and heated inside, and as much as Mina already expected some replica from Dahyun in certain situations, she always felt floating and unprepared when the words were released into the air. Nothing and nobody could prepare her for the violent and voracious feeling that took over her, numbing her legs, accelerating her breathing, draining the saliva from her mouth when their eyes crossed and Dahyun steals yet another piece of her heart.

Mina knows that her cheeks are hot under Dahyun's fingerprints. And she hopes this is a big enough answer.

She smiles and closes her eyes. "Who let you in?"

Dahyun kisses her chin. "Sana, but she's already out," she replies, placing another kiss on the corner of her lips. "Baby, let me kiss you, please."

Mine chuckles quietly. "Sorry."

"I love to hear your voice, but right now I need your lips a lot more."

And as soon as she speaks, in an imploring tone, such words, Dahyun embraces her in a captivating kiss.

Mina closes the bedroom door with her foot and Dahyun presses her against the door immediately. Mina's arms return to wrap around her neck and Dahyun hugs her tight too, deepening the kiss even more. Mina already suspected it, but now she was sure, that it was to kiss and hug Dahyun that her lips and arms were created, it just feels like she had been manually equipped to love that woman. She was absorbed in Dahyun, she was completely hers and a great love was screaming inside her, exactly the way she had once dreamed.

Mina kept every kiss she gave her as a gift of unspeakable value and perhaps it was. Her chest is always in a rush whenever Dahyun looked at her, touched her, kissed her and that constant joy could only suggest a deep love, dilated all over the entire length of her body. It had only been a little over two months since they first kissed on Mina's birthday, but she could already anticipate Dahyun's movements. She knew that the grip so strong around her waist meant that she would soon slide her hand down the middle of Mina's back; she also knew that, consequently, Dahyun would turn her over and press her against the wall. Mina knew that then, her left hand would touch her jaw and cheek while the right one would slip under Mina's shirt, squeezing and touching her waist beneath the garment.

She knew that Dahyun would conduct all of these movements without breaking their kiss, with her face completely flushed and her cheeks painted a vivid red, but even then, the most prominent feature would be her eyes, which would exhibit pupils dilated with lust.

Their tongues trembled with pleasure inside each other's mouths and all the twists of Dahyun's tongue seemed to touch some point of Mina's mouth that she had ignored until then, automatically coming to life under her touch. Saliva thickened on her tongue and Mina involuntarily broke the kiss to swallow it. Dahyun chuckles and holds her hand against her mouth, warm and bruised from Mina’s kiss. She also has a low gaze, fixed on the curve of her neck. Mina squeezes her chin, requesting her to look into her eyes again and Dahyun complies, her face flushed with vigor. Her eyes are wide and bright like a starry night sky and her gaze twinkles with desire.

Mina tried to look deep in Dahyun's eyes and see all those feelings that made her float, which filled her stomach with the most vivid, tranquil, and bright butterflies, tried to see all those feelings that makes the back of her hand sweat with something as banal as an irregular breath. But perhaps the logic of Saint-Exupéry was correct and the essential really is invisible to the eye, because those eyes only mirrored her own image back.

They were still standing on outlandish, new ground, and insecurity suddenly emerged. Even then, Mina couldn't help but be carried away by all the euphoric yet timid feelings that eats her uninterruptedly. She looks deep in Dahyun's eyes and brings her lips to hers. Dahyun’s lips wet Mina’s with the depth and fear of a calm but treacherous river. There was something strong being dictated by someone or something besides the two of them.

Mina begins to conduct Dahyun's movements, a sudden change in their dynamics, but apparently welcomed by the blonde girl, who follows her automatically. Life always so much more vivid alongside Dahyun’s presence and now it seemed to be the fiery peak of vivacity because during their kisses Dahyun swallowed all the fears that Mina had cultivated for years, and Dahyun exterminated them as if they were irrelevant without even knowing she did that. Mina recognized herself in the heat, in the breeze, in the path of her girlfriend's mannerisms. Dahyun groans close to Mina's lips and everything ignites.

Mina feels her lips numb with pleasure and swollen with craving, but that doesn't stop her from pulling her in for another kiss. Her hands reach the hem of the blonde's shirt as she takes Dahyun towards the bed. A smug, sensual haze envelops them. There is latent sexual ardor and she feels consumed into ashes by Dahyun's mouth.

Mina lets her hands have a conscience of their own and her hands were as thirsty and as hungry for discovery as the rest of her body, sliding under Dahyun's shirt and feeling the soft, warm skin of her belly. Dahyun stops walking when the back of her knees collide with the bed. Mina takes the cue and decides to dedicate her kisses to other parts of her body. She traces several routes with her lips on the skin of her neck, letting her lips wet every possible piece of skin in the silly hope that perhaps her adoration could be absorbed by Dahyun's skin somehow, could enter her bloodstream, transporting to her brain all the desire she felt just for her at that moment. It does not make sense that someone can awake and arouse so many feelings, sentiments that Mina no longer thought she was capable of feeling, that she no longer cared to feel.

The moist, deep, and hot sighs that escape Dahyun's lips stick to Mina's ears like a mystical and addictive melody that would never leave her mind. Dahyun was melting under Mina's touch. The sensation of having the person who makes her stumble all over with just a glare right now under her domain, the one who redefined all the aspects about loving in such way that Mina often felt that she had never truly been loved before, was a commotion that perhaps only the craziest and luckiest had ever sensed.

Among the curves of Dahyun's body lies the safest of hiding places. Mina had climbed several mountains within herself until she saw the figure of Dahyun on the horizon and now she lived with a heart that pulsed so full of love and that resounds promises full of tomorrows to be lived.

Mina begins to take her kisses serenely to the lower spots, prolonging the moment as much as possible, kissing her collarbone while her grip tightens on Dahyun's waist with growing impatience. Mina kneels and kisses Dahyun's stomach after hearing the pleas of her hands. God, she loved that woman so much. She loved all the sounds she emitted, loved the flavors she brought on her tongue when she kissed her, loved all her touches, her smells, all her tones of voice that Mina already recognized and knew how to differentiate. Mina kisses her higher and higher, now at a spot above her belly button and the shirt Dahyun wears goes up with her lips. It was pretty obvious which way all the actions of that night would take them, and Mina fully intended to let herself be taken by that feeling like a shipwreck is taken by the sea, lost forever. She could love Dahyun without any kind planning or effort for many, many years fearlessly, without—

“I love you so much,” Dahyun’s voice is, at a last remark, bright and edged with hesitation.

It gives Mina such a peculiar surge of illicit pleasure to casually hear that. It is the first time that she realizes that she has been repeating to herself, like an infinite prayer, all the traits, and qualities that Dahyun has and that she admires, that she likes, that she has an appreciation for, adoration even, that she _loves_. She was so in love with her that she felt consumed by that feeling all the time, building up a growing love within her that filled her chest as much as it filled her time, so intensely felt. Suddenly, it seems foolish and stupid that she never let it slip how she loved Dahyun.

Mina leaves one last kiss on the skin of Dahyun's belly and gets up, meeting her girlfriend's eyes. The radiance that shines from the smile that Dahyun has on her face would seduce even the sun and Mina was just a mere mortal who could no longer stay in one piece. She feels dismantled, fragmented into a thousand pieces and they were all Dahyun’s, they all adored her, they all wanted her, desired her. Dahyun had no trace of fear or doubt in her eyes.

Their feelings for each other are so blatantly obvious, and it feels like a luminous web is catching it all in, all their feelings, all their moments, all their future,

this is life,

this is time,

this is love.

When Mina's eyes collide with Dahyun's, an expression of serenity and pure, overwhelming love runs across her face. Mina puts her hand on Dahyun's cheek and she leans into the touch.

"I love you too. I love you so much. All the love that I have kept within me throughout my life is yours.”

Dahyun has an entire starry and bright sky in her eyes and Mina feels that every time they exchange glances, the stars on her gaze fall to the ground, lending a little of her intense glow to each object she touches. Dahyun sprinkles the ground with stars and steps on it absentmindedly; leaving each and any object she glances at surrounded by a brilliant golden light. Mina feels completely compelled to be one of the objects enveloped in the space and brightness of the girl she loves because there is faith, permanence, and solace in loving her when Mina's mind adores her and her body is devoted to Dahyun’s touch.

Dahyun grins, the brightest of smiles that come with a hint of red from her flushed cheeks. She closes her eyes quickly and Mina can swear that even through her closed lids her eyes still shine with the same warmth and radiance as when opened. At that moment, they both are unaware of the impossible. Dahyun still grins when she places a kiss on the back Mina's hand. Then she raises her arms, a clear positive signal for Mina to remove her shirt.

No one has ever heightened such a keen capacity of physical sensation in Mina. She looks at Dahyun's newly revealed body and perhaps she has an evidently erotic expression on her face because, due to the exponential growth of the blush on Dahyun’s cheeks that spread all over her face, Dahyun seems to be suddenly embarrassed.

Mina takes her own blouse off and she can't help but stare at Dahyun with admiring, innocent eyes, but with a racing, pleading, fire-filled heart. Dahyun bits her own bottom lip, then she grins and it's so devilishly attractive and sensuous. All traces of the inhibition she felt moments ago disappear when she wraps her arms around Mina's waist, pulling her so close that Mina moans a little before being kissed fiercely. It's a little all too much and Mina feels all her innocence being lost right at that moment. But it's okay, she hasn't been innocent for some time now.

It feels like the vindication of their dream fantasies is about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a Mihyun one-shot for a few months now and this part would be in it, but it's getting really long so I decided to just keep the scene after this one. I couldn't ignore this, however, so I wrote this really quick. I love MiHyun too much.
> 
> I'm sure some things got lost in translation, so I'm sorry for any wordy or weird phrases.


End file.
